Love despite it all
by Fuji
Summary: Fic starts off some time after the Sorcerer's war. . .It's a fic about love (Damn, I really hate summaries!)with some unusual pairings and few classic ones. Contains yaoi slash a.k.a gay stuff. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (Don't be afraid of my bad english, it


Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, not the game, or the characters . . .only the plot.

Warning: Has a tiny bit of YAOI, a.k.a. gay stuff.

1-

She woke up as someone knocked to her door. She didn't open her eyes, they would go away eventually. The little cottage was a mess; there were clothes and bowls and cups on the floor. There was a dust layer that suggested that it hadn't been cleaned a long time. Every window was closed and covered, so that even the dimmest ray of light couldn't pierce the darkness. There weren't much furniture, one closet, an old phone that wasn't connected to the wall, bed, table and two chairs. The shatters on the bathroom's floor suggested that there had once been a mirror. The occupant of the room was lying on the bed under the sheets, like a broken doll. She had seen a dream about the past, from the days when everything was sill simple.

_After the sorcerer's war everything seemed to calm down. Seifer's reputation had been cleared, not without arguments and doubts, but it had been cleared. He had even become a SeeD, with excellent grades. She and Raijin on the other hand, hadn't been under a spell, and had been judged responsible for the crimes that they had committed. Raijin had gotten off a bit easily as he had been under her command. It hadn't mattered to her though; Seifer had always been the most important. He had been her first friend and protector; he had given her a new life. She owed him more than she could ever repay. It was because of him she had met her only other friend, her brother, not by blood, but by friendship. It was all thanks to Seifer that she had been allowed to come back to Garden. It was all, because of him . . ._

The knocking from the door came louder.

"_Go away",_ she thought, she wanted to go to sleep and travel back to those days. She didn't want to remember anything before or after those days. She needed time to think and forget, mostly to forget. Eyes still closed she reached the bottle of sleeping pills from the table next to her bed. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want to see the dead faces that haunted her, when she was awake. She took two pills.

"_These things don't work as well as before; maybe I'm becoming immune to their effect_._" _she wondered

Knocking stopped and someone tried the handle of her door, it was locked. Maybe they would finally leave her alone and she could fall back to sleep; she thought and sank back to her memories.

_. . . Then she had made a critical mistake, she had fallen love with Seifer, and which was worse, she had thought that he might like her too. He had asked her to live together with him to his apartment, as Raijin didn't want to move from his dorm room. She had gladly accepted his offer and moved in his house. They had had fun. They had watched movies together, cooked together and trained together. They had lived like that almost a year, and she was starting to think that he loved her too, when it had happened. She couldn't do anything but smile a thin, bitter smile to her past naivety. . . _

She heard how someone tried to unlock her kitchen window, she was about to yell something, but her head started to feel dizzy; the medicine was starting to work . . . finally

_. . . It had been the second worse day of her life. She had been shopping some food from Garden's cafeteria, which also worked as a shop, to make Seifer a dinner, as she had heard Headmaster Cid's announcement to come to his office immediately. His news hit her like a slap on the face: Raijin had died in the mission. His brother was dead. First she had thought that it was some kind of stupid joke. He couldn't be gone, not him._

_As the thought had slowly sank to her mind she had rushed home to Seifer. As she had come home, she had seen a broken coffee cup on the kitchen floor; it had been half empty when it had dropped from the table. Another cup was still standing on the table untouched. "Maybe he already heard the news", she had thought and bowed down to clean the mess as he had heard something from the bedroom. She hadn't really thought anything before she had opened the door._

_She had found Seifer from their bed with another man. She had just stood there for a moment watching, their entangled sweaty bodies, her brains had just stopped working. He was having sex with another man in their bed. Seifer's husky moan had brought her back to reality and she had left the room and the apartment without any noise._

_She couldn't remember anything else of that day, until she had stepped off some ship at the shore of some little island still holding a white plastic back that held raw materials of what had supposed to be her and Seifer's dinner. She had just stood there in the rain gazing to the sea, and then something had snapped and she had thrown the cursed bag to the sea along with her keys, shuriken and her SeeD ID. Somehow she had wandered to nearest town and bought a little filthy cottage, away from the city, by the seashore._

I

It had all happened at the same day. She had lost her best friend, and the man she had loved for 5 years didn't care her enough to tell her that he didn't love her, or trust her enough to tell her that he had another, or even had the honesty to tell her that he was a gay. Was she that unimportant, that insignificant to him? Wasn't she good enough for him unlike all those other girls?

Father had been right; Hyne would take care that she could never be happy again. She had betrayed Raijin, her brother, just like her mother before him. Their dead faces haunted her everywhere she went.

Someone was knocking her door again, she took one pill more. Why didn't they leave her alone? The person behind the door was real persistent, he or she just keep knocking louder and louder. . .

She didn't want to rise up and answer the door, she wanted to sleep. Just sleep… forever. In sleep she didn't have to remember. She didn't have to live all those moments again. . .

Suddenly the knocking stopped.

She was about to drift to sleep as she heard that somebody broke her door, and walked to her little cottage. A familiar voice asked "Is this really the right place?" More steps, this time closer, her head started to feel dizzier.

"This should be the right place." another voice answered.

"How can anyone live a place like this?" The first voice asked again. The steps came closer almost next to her.

"Yo, Squall! I think I found her.", it was the first voice again.

Then suddenly she felt something warm touching her neck.

"Is she alive?" _"Didn't that guy know how to shut his mouth?" _

"Yes, but just barely", the other voice answered and continued somewhere further away. "Fujin can you hear me?

She tried to shove that person's hand from her neck, telling them that she was fine and didn't want, or need them in here, but her arms were to weak she didn't have the power to raise them. Then she slowly sank to the sweet blackness.

An empty bottle of sleeping pills dropped from the table and rolled under the bed.


End file.
